


'Til Summer Comes Around

by SuperstarMorgan



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: 'Til Summer Comes Around, F/M, Jimmy De Santa - Freeform, Keith Urban - Freeform, Original Female Character - Freeform, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperstarMorgan/pseuds/SuperstarMorgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy met a wonderful girl one year on the Forth of July, and they quickly fell in love. Now, Jimmy reminisces on the past. Songfic to Keith Urban's "'Til Summer Comes Around"</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Til Summer Comes Around

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to music and trying to come up with fanfiction ideas to go along with them, and I thought this one would be a good idea. Sorry if Jimmy isn't written very well...He's tough for me to write! Make sure you check out the song as well. It's pretty good!

It was the last day that the Pleasure Pier was to be open for the year. It’d been a long summer, filled with many visitors, some old and some new. The final day was one of their busiest. A final vacation day before school started again. 

Jimmy De Santa walked around the pier, opting to stay near the Ferris Whale. He stretched his neck out, looking for a specific person. He’d been there every day that summer, looking and waiting for this person. 

‘She has to be here…’ he thought to himself, just as he had thought all of the other days he was there. He looked up as the sun began to set, letting memories take ahold of him.

xFlashbackx

The pier in Los Santos was always packed during the summer season. The boardwalk and the rides were completely filled with people young and old, couples new and aged, just wanting to have fun. It was the perfect place to meet new friends. Sit next to them on the rides, play a few games together, maybe look at the ocean from the railings. Countless couples met this way, especially on days like that day, the Forth of July. 

Jimmy had been forced to go with his dad, Michael, who had said that this was father-son bonding or something like that. He honestly just wanted to be at home, playing his “Righteous Slaughter” games. Instead, he was being forced to play the overpriced carnival games, trying to win stuffed toys. He’d accidentally won one already, obtaining a little blue whale. Tired of the childish games, he snuck away from Michael, bringing the toy with him. He knew he wouldn’t have much time alone, so he rushed to the ferris wheel. He’d have a few minutes to himself there at least.

When he got to the front of the line, he paid for his ticket and got into the passenger car. He sat down and sighed, happy to be away from people. But before he could get too comfortable, a girl around his age stepped into the car and sat across from him. 

“Hi!” she said smiling. Jimmy just stared at her. Did a girl seriously just talk to him?

“Uh, hi there,” he said, slowly. This was weird. He was talking to a girl. The car began to move, then stopped for the next car to be loaded up.

“I’m Kasey! And you are?”

“Uh, I’m Jimmy.” This was really weird. Was this girl crazy? She didn’t look like it. She was wearing a T-shirt that had various band names and locations on it, jet black pants, and a few pieces of jewelry on. Her eyes were a dark brown, the color of rich chocolate. Her hair was a lighter brown color, and it was slightly wavy. She looked like she’d gotten a nice tan, not too light but dark enough to be noticed. She seemed normal enough.

“So,” she said as she learned back against the wall, “do you live around here?”

“Yeah, I live around here.” He didn’t know what to say. He hadn’t talked to a girl in years. At least not offline.

“Lucky. I live a couple of states north. I’m spending part of the summer here with my aunt. I’ve never gotten to do things like this before. Mom always pushes me to be this perfect child, so this is a nice change.” She was so open with her life. Jimmy didn’t understand why, but he didn’t question.

“I understand. My family has been pushing me to get a job forever. Like, sorry guys, I’m not a working kind of guy. They’re so lame.” He shrugged, feeling the car move a little bit again.

“I feel you. After working in school and - pardon my French - shit like that, you get worked out.” She looked out of the window. “You just need a break to go and enjoy life.”

“Actually, I didn’t even work at all in school. I stayed home playing games and…” he trailed off. He was talking to a pretty, sweet girl. He didn’t need to scare her off with talking about his drug usage and jacking off.

“Well, hopefully things change for you soon, Jimmy. If you want to get somewhere in life, you need to try to get a job or something.” She still smiled at him, not seeming to mind too much of his imperfections. He shrugged, hoping to get on another topic.

“So, what is the rest of your summer going to be like?” 

“I’m actually heading back home tomorrow morning. I just wanted to spend today at the pier. I thought it’d be fun to play some games and ride some rides. But everything is so expensive. I spent most of my money on losing games. I used my last few dollars on this ride.”

“What a way to spend your last day in Los fucking Santos. Spending your hard earned cash on overpriced attractions,” said Jimmy, a disgusted look on his face.

“Well, if you obviously hate it here, why’d you come?”

“My father is trying to spend more time with me. We don’t get along well, and he’s trying to fix that. I honestly don’t want anything to do with his fat ass.”

“Jimmy, don’t say such things. Parents can suck, but he’s trying his best.” She looked at him with firm yet soft eyes. Jimmy backed down, this girl somehow taming him.

“Yeah yeah, I know. Sorry.” What was happening to him? The car began to move again, and it didn’t stop this time. The ride was finally starting. They both became silent, looking out the windows at everything below. The people became smaller, and the ocean became bigger. They could see miles and miles of sparking ocean, and it seemed to mesmerize them both.

“It’s so beautiful,” breathed Kasey, taking in the water and evening sun. 

“Not as beautiful as other things,” Jimmy said, immediately regretting it. He barely knew this girl, and yet she had already captured his heart. 

“Really?” She glanced at him. “What is more beautiful than this?” Jimmy knew he was screwed. He didn’t know what to say. Should he say her? Or should he say something else? He bit his lip. This wasn’t like him at all.

“Uh, fireworks!” What the fuck? Fireworks? Jimmy wanted to slam his head against the windows.

“Yeah, fireworks are pretty beautiful, aren’t they?” Kasey looked back out the window, staring at the water again. The rest of the ride went by in silence, both not knowing what else to say. When it ended, they got off reluctantly. They wanted to spend more time together.

“Well…I should probably head back to my aunt’s house,” she said quietly.

“W-wait! I have more money, we can go a few more times if you want! Maybe watch the fireworks together?” Jimmy had to admit it to himself: in the short time he knew this girl, he had developed a crush. 

“I don’t want you spending your money on me-“

“It’s fine, really! My dad gives me a lot of cash, so it’s okay!

“Well, if you insist.” She smiled at him again, and Jimmy smiled back. Never had a girl made him this happy. He felt a vibration in his pocket, and he checked his phone to see a text from his dad.

‘Jimmy, where the fuck are you?’

‘I’m doing my own things Michael. I’ll b home l8r. Bye”

He turned off his phone, not wanting to deal with his father. They went on the Ferris Whale at least five more times, enjoying each other’s company. They talked, cried, and laughed, telling of their lives and friends and heartbreaks. They got to know each other more with each round on the ride. Finally, on the start of the sixth round, the fireworks began.

“Woah…” Kasey’s eyes went wide, the bright lights reflecting in her eyes. Jimmy didn’t care about the explosions in the sky. He watched her eyes sparkle and the smile on her face grow. She was beautiful. She looked over at him, her face changing when she saw him.

“Is there something wrong, Jimmy?” she asked, concern in her voice.

“What? No no, not at all. It’s just…” he sighed, trying to find the balls to tell her. “I lied when I said that fireworks were beautiful. I…I think you’re beautiful, Kasey.” Jimmy wanted to smash his head again, knowing he ruined it. Why’d he say it? Why why why?

“Jimmy…”

“I’m sorry, I’ll shut my fucking mouth now.” Jimmy looked away, his chest hurting. This girl had made him feel like an actual, cared for person, and now he ruined it. He felt warm hands on his cheeks forcing him to turn his head. He looked at his crush, then closed his eyes, trying to escape his dream-turned-nightmare. Then he felt soft lips against his. His eyes opened and widened, then kissed back, hoping this was real. Kasey pulled back, looking into his eyes.

“I love you,” she said, that smile on her face again. Jimmy pulled her back to him, kissing her again. He wrapped his arms around her and made her sit next to him. Fireworks began to shoot off in his head as well, and he enjoyed them more than the ones outside. He pulled back and smiled.

“I love you too, Kasey.”

For the rest of the ride, they held hands and exchanged kisses, looking into each other’s eyes, fireworks forgotten. They were like teenagers on their first dates, and they loved it. They wanted to spend all night together, just holding each other and talking. But they both knew that wouldn’t happen.

The ride ended and they both stepped out, Jimmy holding her hand to help her out. In his other hand was the little blue whale he’d won earlier. He handed it to her, smiling.

“Take this, as a reminder of this summer here.” She held onto it tightly and smiled back softly.

“Thank you Jimmy. I’ll take good care of it.” She looked at her watch and sighed sadly. “I have to go Jimmy…” Jimmy looked at her, wanting her to stay.

“Will you visit?”

“Baby, I’ll be back again,” she whispered in his ear. And like that, she was gone.

xEnd Flashbackx

The sun had long since set, and the crowd was thinning out. Jimmy continued to look until everybody had left the pier. He sighed, hating how this was how it always ended. It’d been five years since he and Kasey had met. He made himself get a job there so he’d always be there. He wanted to be there when she came back. 

Jimmy helped pack everything up with the other employees, thinking of the girl he’d fallen in love with. When he finished, he went to his car, looking around the parking lot, hoping to see her. But she wasn’t here. Getting in, he drove to his apartment. He’d made enough money to buy one and keep it looking nice. He’d stopped doing drugs and played less video games. He'd gotten closer with his family. He wanted to impress her. He wanted her to be proud.

He made it back to his apartment and went inside. Jimmy flopped down onto his bed and began to count the days until summer would come back. He counted the days until he might get to see Kasey again. He counted the days until he would get his heart broken again. He closed his eyes and thought of her again. He remembered everything about her: her band shirt, her brown, wavy hair, her chocolate eyes. Her smile was what he remembered most. When they spoke or when they were just silent, that smile was on her face at almost any given moment. He smiled sadly, wanting to see it again.

Jimmy opened his eyes and reached for his phone, but then stopped. He remembered that they never took any pictures together, and that they never exchanged numbers. He was so mesmerized by her that he had forgotten to do so when they were together. He wanted to see her face and talk to her again. He didn’t want to just remember and imagine anymore. He wanted the real Kasey.

He closed his eyes again and tried to sleep. But instead of counting sheep, he once again began counting the days ’til summer comes around.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I'm sorry if it sucked! Feedback welcome.


End file.
